Anti Matter
by xALL THAT JAZZ
Summary: Just because Nobodies don't have hearts doesn't mean they don't have feelings. Larxene and Zexion are finding that our the hard way. The rest Organization seems to be finding that out too... ZexionxLarxene
1. EMO

**EMO**

Zexion was tired. He was always tired. It wasn't because he didn't get enough sleep, it's just because of how much work he had to provide to keep his portion of the Organization up and running. At the moment, he was lounged lazily against a chair in the library, a book opened on his lap, though he looked mildly uninterested in his reading. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy reading, it was just that he was trying to fit the part that many of the Organization had claimed him to be.

_Emo._

No, Zexion did not cut himself. In fact, he was actually a rather positive person. Most people just saw his mild annoyance and need to be alone as depression. That he didn't smile because he didn't have a reason too, not because he was just unamused by what the others saw as hilarious. There was one person, however, that could make him smile. They didn't know about it, of course. He was too... Shy, you could say, to confront the person about how he felt about them.

He shook his head, turning back to the book on his lap, though his mind still focused on that person. The way they acted, the way that he knew he wasn't going to be all alone. Not because they wanted to accompany him, but because they usually needed something from him. It was hard, he guessed, trying to love somebody who could barely bare your exsistence, but he didn't mind. He was never one for going to the easy route. If only he could talk to-

"Emo-boy! Where's my breakfast?"

Zexion shook his head, closing his book. "Just a moment, Larxy, I'll start it in a moment," he called back simply, though a smile flickered on his face for a fraction of a second.

"Wipe that grin off your face, before I _make _you stop calling me 'Larxy' ," Larxene challenged, a dark look on her face, and Zexion knew she would follow through with her threat.

He smothered the smile on his face, a smirk on Larxene's face appearing as he did so. With somewhat of a flair, she turned on heel and left the room, anger following in her wake. As she did, one thought flickered into Zexion's head, and the smile appeared on his face again.

If anything, he wouldn't mind being Larxene's emo.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Please don't kill me for completely stopping the posting on "aUN". My muse has been down the drain lately, so I'm trying to get it back up. Hence, you now have a Larxion word prompt. I don't know how many words I will have, it might never end. Idkidk.

Anyways, comment? Favorite? I would appreciate it. More to come soon! 3


	2. PROMISED

**PROMISED**

Larxene watched the clock carefully. Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten...

She wasn't anxious. He had promised.

He promised six o'clock sharp, and it was now five past six. She summoned her kunai, fingering the shiny daggers contemplatingly between her knuckles. He had said that he would meet her here, and reveal something that he hadn't told anybody. Something that would suprise her, show her something brand new that nobody in the Organization knew. She thought he was being serious, that he was going to actually pretend to put up with her for a second and hold through on his promise. It would be better instead of just leaving her here alone, looking like an idiot.

She wasn't upset. He had promised.

Zexion came into the room, his dark blue hair falling lazily into his face. His dark cloak rustled as he walked, his eyes watching her evenly. His face was calm, but she could tell that he was upset that he was late. She hoped he was. Larxene was about ready to chew him out about him being late, making her look like a fidgetting heroine, when he approached her. He stopped just a few feet in front of her. "Sorry I'm late, Larxene," he said apologetically, something that she had never expected to hear from him. Then he closed the distance between them, tilting her chin up and pressing his lips against hers.

Larxene flustered bright red, shifting awkwardly, pushing herself away from him weakly. "W-what was that for...?" she tried to accuse, but it came out more stammered and nervous than anything. She was not expecting that, but she couldn't form coherent words that would help her decide what that just meant. Larxene heard a small chuckle from the blue-haired boy as he started away, then words only for her to hear.

"Because I promised."

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Yay~! Fluff. Sorry if some of the characters seem a bit out-of-character. This is my first attempt at _only _canon characters. Idk if that would really happen, but I just kept typing. What do you guy's think?

Anyways, review, favorite, ect.? More Larxion coming soon~


	3. FINDING

**FINDING**

Zexion was rummaging through cupboards in the kitchen. He knew he had put it in there, stored it in the back of the cereal cupboard so that nobody would stumble across it. Now it was missing. It wasn't that he really needed it, it was just that if he couldn't find it, somebody else had. He pushed several of the boxes to the side, looking feverishly for the little pink envelope that he had stored in the wooden hiding spot. His mind started racing to people who would find it that would end up showing it too the one he didn't want to see it. Larxene couldn't see it until he had completely finished it. He had found the idea in a book he had read, and wanted badly to test it out. Who would have taken it?

Xemnas may have gotten off his lazy butt and decided to actually get a few new boxes of cereal, but it couldn't be him. Zexion would have been confronted already if the dark leader had found his note meant for the blonde female of the Organization.

Anybody else who might have found it would have reported it to Xemnas, and because that note was still missing, and Larxene hadn't come up to him about the content of the messages. But there wwere two members, one perky and one not so, that would not have reported the letter to Xemnas, taken it to Larxene. No, both of them would have had different reactions towards the letter.

Demyx... He was always looking to share with the world whatever it was that he found. But seeing as he hadn't shown the card to him and whined something about how adorable that was, then he would have probably displayed the picture to one other person. The one member who would take it against Zexion about the content of the letter and make sure that it was never delivered.

Axel walked into the room lazily, a light pink envelope in his hand. Zexion could see his scrawled handwriting on the front, spelling Larxene's name. Axel's green eyes had a look of mischeif sparkling in them, and he pulled the thin letter out of it's paper cradle, holding each piece of paper in his outstretched hands. Then, with quick clentch of his fists, both of the papers spontaneously combusting in his hands. Turn his closed fists palms down, he opened them with a quick movement. Zexion watched as the black ashes floated gently to the ground, collectin a small pile, which was ruined as Axel turned and left the room, the door sweeping them against the newly cleaned tile.

So much for finding that card.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another chapter. Yay! Axel angst. I always figured that if Larxene and Zexion got together, Axel would be the one trying to tear them apart. It took me a while to find a story to go along with the word "finding" but I figured it would start with somebody trying to find something. And it developed after that. Hope you enjoyed~


	4. SUPERNATURAL

**SUPERNATURAL**

"_You don't have a power, Zexion. You're only here to cook." _

Zexion was never respect for his power. He didn't flaunt it like the other members did. Even if he did, his power was illusions, so everybody just assumed they were hallucinating. Not to mention that his weapon looked like a book. Oh, don't get him wrong. He wasn't underestimating the power of his Lexicon, just that it didn't look in the slight bit menacing. Even Demyx with his _sitar _got more respect from his weapon than Zexion did. He shook his head. All anybody did was say that he didn't have a power, that it was a myth, that it wouldn't be possible for him to have a power, because he didn't use it.

"_Zexion's power? Oh, it's the power of reading."_

He would admit he read a lot, but it wasn't possible for him to really prove the difference between his Lexicon and a regular book, seeing as nobody else could hold his weapon. All he could do was try and show people the illusions that he could create. And because they were just that, illusions, there was no solidary proof that they were really experiencing the effects of a power. You would think, however, that the Organization would understand the fact that reading was _not _a power.

"_Zexion does too have a power, it's... Uh..."_

Xemnas was frequently trying to back him up in his battle of showing his powers, but even he would forget what the power was after a while. So, as a final attempt to get his fellow members to witness his powers, he called them all into the main meeting room, his Lexicon summoned in his hand. Once everybody appeared, Zexion looked up at all the elevated chairs, and he felt everybody's eyes boring down on him, waiting for him to give them some sort of proof that he did have a power.

"_That book of his is a spell book, he's a witch."_

With a florish, his Lexicon fluttered into the air and all the walls around them seemed to melt away, revealing a tattered and winded Destiny Island. Zexion was not sure why he had chose this exact location, but it was one of his best illusions. As the background sparkled into existence, he himself took on the appearance of the Repliku, a creation long dead at this time. He looked up at the rest of them, but most of them looked mildly disinterested about the change of scenary and the new person in front of them. "Repliku" lowered his shoulder and ran, teleporting at the wall and appearing at the armrest of Demyx's seat.

"I-I thought they k-killed you! Z-Zexion's summoning g-ghosts!" he cried, and shoved at the illusion, though it didn't rock it in the least. Zexion shook his head, sitting down on the rest and letting the illusion fall. The rest of the Organization came into conversation, saying that he was some sort of witch that could call upon any creature to come to his aid.

Zexion sighed and disappeared into his room.

He would have to settle for the excuse of summoning the supernatural.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another chapter down, and more to come. This one was kind of hard to think of, and I couldn't find a way to really bring in Larxene, so it's just Zexion's everyday struggle to prove that he does too have a power, like everybody else. He just chooses to hide it.

Review? Favorite? Message? I love them all. Tata~


	5. SMASH

**SMASH**

Larxene was distraught, to say the least. First, she's working in her room like she normally does, then somebody comes up behind her and wraps their hand around her mouth. Next thing she knows, she's alone in a plain white room with a white bed, white lamp, white dresser... The list could go on and on. Now, she was never one to play along with somebody's prank, but this time she had an idea. She knew this was one of her fellow Organization member's idea of fun. So, why not make this joke turn on it's side for a moment.

She rolled her eyes, sighing, and sat down easily on the white couch that looked over the rest of the snowy room. Then, with a quick lash of her wrist, a large electrical current swung over to the bed and it burst into pieces with a satisfying boom. Larxene stood then, going to the dresser and kicking it over with a swift movement of her foot, papers and pens scattering everywhere. She nudged a few pens over to the far side of the room, a satisfied look on her face.

She summoned her kunai then, launching them at the couch that she once sat at. With a crackle and pop stuffing rained down from the ceiling and she spun around like she was dancing in a winter wonderland. She stopped her spinning, summoning back her knives and looked at the last piece of furniture in the room. With a quick movement, Larxene took the lamp in her hands, and held it like a baseball bat. Then, judging her distance, spun and threw the lamp against the wall.

Smash.

There's a reason they call her the Savage Nymph.

**THE END**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Another chapter down. Sorry for the delay. And such a short chapter. I decided since Zexy got the last chapter to himself, Larxy gets this chapter to herself. Idk who locked her in the room, but I thought her reaction was pretty interesting.

Reviews? Please? I love you all~ 3


End file.
